I Cant Believe it (Super Junior FF)
by kimryeoong
Summary: Ceritanya baru saja di mulai


Comment dan Read ya! Jebal

I Can't Believe it [PART 1]

Author : Wookie

Main Cast : Kim Ryeowook (Wookie) Lee Sungmin (Minnie) ) [Yeoja] ,

,Henry Lau, Cho Kyuhyun [Namja],

Other Cast : Member of SJ

Genre : Romance, Sad

"Umma apakah hari ini kita pertama masuk sekolah" tanya wookie bersemangat, ''Ya anakku, kalian berdua masuk sekolah hari ini'' jawab kibum, "Ne. Pasti banyak namja yang tampan disana'' kata minnie tiba tiba "Ya kau ini pikiran nya namja melulu'' kata wookie kesal pada eonni nya itu, ''biarin, masalah buat L, emang gue harus loncat gitu dari gedung itu'' kata sungmin jutek ''kyaa eonni gaperlu, umma apakah aku dan eonni satu kelas'' tanya wookie lagi, ''ne, kalian satu kelas'' kata nya kibum sambil sesekali membenarkan rambutnya. ''Kalau begitu wookie panggil minnie saja ne disekolah jangan panggil eonni'' kata minnie mengingatkan ''humm, baiklah minnie eonniku haha'' kata wookie sambil mencubit pipi minnie, "Kyaaa kau ini wookie sangat hobi mencubit pipi orang'' kata minnie sambil mengelus pipinya. ''Appa mana umma?'' tanya minnie, ''Appa kalian sedang di depan'' kata kibum tersenyum ''Ayo kalian sudah siap?'' tiba tiba siwon mucul '' sudah appa'' kata wookie dan minnie berbarengan ''hahaha'' mereka tertawa bersama, ''yasudah sayang aku pergi dulu ya'' kata siwon kemudian mencium lembut bibir kibum ''Iya, tapi lain kali kau melakukannya jangan di depan anak anak'' kata kibum tersipu. ''sudah umma kami kan..'' tiba tiba wookie menutup mulut minnie agar tak melanjutkannya ''Baiklah kalian belajar yang rajin ya'' kata umma nya mereka berdua.

Di Sekolah mereka...

Sampailah mereka pada satu sekolah ya itu SMASAPHIRE BLUE. Saat Minnie dan Wookie memasuki gerbang tiba tiba pandangan satu sekolah menuju mereka, tersengar sayup sayup suara mereka berkomentar "Eh lihat deh itu anak baru ya? Wah cantiknya" kata salah satu seorang anak, "wah mereka pasti seorang model" kata temannya anak itu. "Haha baru saja kita datang sudah terkenal ya wook'' kata minnie merasa tersanjung, ''iya kalia minnie hehe'' kata wookie. Tiba tiba seorang guru menghampiri mereka berdua "Kalian pasti Sungmin dan Ryeowook kan?" tanya guru itu "Benar sekali pak" kata minnie, "perkenalkan nama bapak, pak Leeteuk, saya walikelas kalian'' kata guru itu ramah. Sampailah mereka ke sebuah ruangan kelas, "Siap beri salam'' kata km di kelas itu, ''Selamat pagi pak'' kata semuanya. "hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru baiklah langsung saja, ayo silahkan masuk'' kata pak leeteuk, ''WOOAA" satu kelas terpesona melihat kecantikan mereka berdua "wah mereka cantik sekali, apalagi yang itu mirip sama HyunA" sayup sayup kata salah seorang murid. "Baiklah perkenalkan nama kalian dimulai dari sana" kata pak leeteuk menunjuk minnie. "Annyeonghaseo choneun Sungmin imnida, kalian bisa panggil saya minnie, kamsahamnida. Senang bertemu kalian'' lalu wookie pun mengenalkan diri "Annyeonghaseo, nama saya Ryeowook, kalian bisa memanggil saya wookie, kamsahamnida, Bangapta'' selesai wookie memperkenalkan diri pak leeteuk menyuruh duduk, "kebetulan itu ada kursi kosong disana, pas untuk kalian berdua'' kata pak leeteuk, mereka berdua kebingungan karena ada 4 kursi kosong, ''terserah kalian pilih yang mana" kata pak leeteuk. ''baiklah anak anak kerjakan lks halaman 25 sampai pelatihan bapak tinggal sebentar'' kata pak leeteuk melanjutkan. "wookie kita duduk disana yang kedua saja'' ajak minnie, ''baiklah eonni'' katanya berbisik, ''sudah kubilang panggil minnie'' katanya seidkit jengkel, ''hehe mian mian'' kata wookie sedikit tertawa. Lalu mereka berdua pun duduk dan tiba tiba "Ahh syukurlah bapak belum ada" kata salah seorang diantara mereka berdua ''ayolah hyung kita masuk'' kata yang satunya lagi. ''Eh minnie yang pakai tas coklat itu keren ya" katanya menunjuk pada namja itu ''ah tidak juga'' kata minnie datar ''kalau yang pakai tas yang merah itu?" tanya wookie, " itu sih sama, kayaknya mereka saudara deh seperti kita" kata minnie

Tiba tiba 2 namja itu sudah ada di depan mereka, "KYAAAA, kalian ini bikin kaget saja" kata minnie, wookie hanya mengelus dada, "Lagian kalian dari tadi melihat kami kan" kata salah satu dari mereka. "Aniyo kami melihat papan tulis" kata wookie mengelak. "Oke." Mereka pun duduk, "hei, boleh kami berkenalan" tanya kyuhyun pada minnie dan wookie, ''tentu kenapa tidak" kata wookie menjawab. "nama saya Henry Lau, saya ketua ekskul musik disini, salam kenal" kata henry lalu kyuhyun pun memperkenalkan diri "Tnama saya Kyuhyun saya ketua basket disini salam kenal" katanya dengan senyuman has. "nama ku Ryeowook kalian bisa panggil wookie saja" dan "aku Sungmin kau bisa panggil minnie" kata sungmin melanjutkan. Semuanya terdiam dan tiba tiba "Oke salam kenal" kata mereka kompak, ''haha kok bisa bareng sih" kata kyuhyun "Kita jodoh kali" kata henry sambil sesekali melihat wookie yang hanya tertawa sambil sedikit malu. "sebentar lagi istirahat mau kan kalian pergi bersama" tanya kyuhyun "tentu" kali ini hanya minnie yang menjawab. Tiba tiba saja mereka saling berpandangan dan mereka berdua merasakan hal yang tidak biasa "Degdegdeg" apa ini kok jantung ku? " kata minnie dengan wajah memerah, "apa ini" kyuhyun pun merasakannya dan tiba tiba "Hei kau jangan pegang pegang" kata minnie sedikit marah "maaf aku tak sengaja pegang tanganmu" kata kyuhyun sedikit lirih, "(Dalam hati: Omo suaranya buat hati aku teduh)" kata minnie dalam hati. Tiba tiba saja henry mengajak wookie ke kantin, "ayo wookie kita pergi, biarkan mereka berdua" kata henry dengan senyuman dan tatapan yang menawan itu, "Aigoo, namja ini benar benar tampan, ingin rasanya kucubit pipinya" kata wookie terpesona. "jadi gak?" tanya henry pada wookie

"ah iya mianhe" kata wookie pada henry.

Segitu dulu ya part 1 nya nanti disambung..


End file.
